


of all of the things she's ever said, she says something that knocks me dead

by rogersmorse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersmorse/pseuds/rogersmorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's quiet for a while and Fitz thinks she's drifted off when she suddenly starts talking. "I like you, Fitz, y'know that?" He doesn't say anything in hopes that she'll go to sleep and forget about this, but he's in no such luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of all of the things she's ever said, she says something that knocks me dead

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo. This is a little different from what I normally write buuutttt my friend [Ole](https://twitter.com/seizethedead) sent me the line, _let’s get drunk and tell each other everything we’re afraid to say sober._ And well. Now we're here.
> 
> If you didn't catch it in the tags, this is academy!fitzsimmons.
> 
> title comes from Science and Faith by The Script (s/o to Georgia for that).

“Fiiiiittzz,” Jemma drawls as he leans her up against the wall. He moves to her door and she whines as soon as his hands leave her skin.

“See, this is why I usually cut you off after three drinks.” He punches in the code to her room and nudges it open with his foot as he gathers her back in his arms. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” She’s practically limp in his arms but she puts up a bit of resistance.

“No, I have to get washed up first, I’m sweaty and gross.” He sighs and knows it’s better to not fight with her, especially when she’s in this state.

“Alright, fine, we’ll get you cleaned up and then to bed, yeah?” Jemma hums happily and lets him direct her to the bathroom. He leaves her in the middle of the tiny room as he looks around, eventually pulling a washcloth off the rack.

“I don’t think you could stand in the shower alone, so we’ll do a quick wipe down with a flannel, okay?” he asks and she nods, covering her mouth as she yawns. “I- uh. Well. Jemma, you need to get undressed.” Her eyes widen slightly and she licks her lips before pushing her pants down until they fall. Her blazer’s the next thing to hit the floor, shortly followed by her shirt and tank top.

She may be drunk, but she still has enough inhibitions to hesitate as she reaches around to the clasp of her bra. Fitz’s eyes widen this time and he rushes forward, grabbing her wrists. 

“Th-that’s not necessary,” he stammers as his cheeks burn and she holds his gaze as she nods. They stay like that for a moment before he steps backward and coughs, and she frowns at the sudden lack of warmth around her wrists. “Right, okay, let’s get you washed off.”

He guides her over to the sink and has her lean up against the counter, fingers curled around the edge for extra support. “Stay like that, yeah?” Jemma nods again as her eyes flutter shut, head tilting to one side.

The washcloth is a pleasant flame licking across her skin, warmth lingering as he drags it over her skin and wiping away the sweat. At one point, she opens her eyes and watches as he gently scrubs the cloth over her skin with a look of complete focus and it makes her snicker. He looks up suddenly and she grins down at him.

“Good?” he asks and she hums in agreement. “Alright, pajamas." Jemma walks back to the bedroom before he can help her, and she just nearly avoids colliding with the door frame. His hands steady her and he guides her toward the dresser. She automatically grabs an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts before hip checking the drawer shut and walking to the bed. 

Fitz squeaks and barely manages to avert his eyes in time as she lets her bra fall to the floor and slips her shirt over her head. Once she's dressed, she climbs under the covers and practically melts into the mattress with a heaving sigh.

"Go to sleep, Jem," he says as he tucks her in and brushes her hair off her forehead. He turns to leave when suddenly her fingers are encircling his wrist, tugging lightly. 

"Stay," she breathes in a small voice and he feels the all the air in his lungs leave in a rush. "Please, Fitz." He nods, mouth feeling too dry for him to even attempt to speak, and he sits on the edge of her bed, just near her hip.

Jemma snorts and tugs him down until he's laying down next to her, completely pressed up against her side. With a yawn, she rolls halfway on top of him, her arm draped over his chest. 

It's quiet for a while and Fitz thinks she's drifted off when she suddenly starts talking. "I like you, Fitz, y'know that?" He doesn't say anything in hopes that she'll go to sleep and forget about this, but he's in no such luck. 

"And not just like you, but _like_ like you. You're like the best guy I know, and you're super sweet." The tips of his ears burn and he squeezes his eyes shut as she gently plays with his hair. "Any girl would be lucky to have you," she mumbles, fingers lightly tapping against his chest. 

"But that's the issue. I don't want any girl to have you." Fitz reacts before he can catch himself, tensing up and jerking his head to look at her. " _I_ want to have you." His mouth falls open and a tiny squeak comes, which makes Jemma giggle uncontrollably. 

Her fingers are tangled in his hair and she's laying half on top of him and she just said she wants him, and he doesn't know how to feel about the fact that she probably won't remember any of this.

"You should let it grow out and not gel it. You have really pretty curls, Fitz," she mutters, words slurring together. He smooths his hand up and down her back, still trying to process what’s happening.

"Go to sleep, Jemma,” he says numbly. She heaves a sigh and goes silent, her breathing evening out within a few minutes. Fitz looks down at her sleeping peacefully and he knows he couldn't sleep even if he tried. Not after everything that just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bobbiimorses)   
>  [tumblr](http://teacupandhellbeast.tumblr.com/)


End file.
